The Sex Golem
by Yunaman
Summary: Azula gets a sex golem for her birthday and instead of using it herself, she decides to rape people with it. She starts with her personal guard, Ty Lee, Mai and eventually gets to...her father.


The Sex Golem

Azula was lounging on the bed in her room. She was incredibly bored and the only thing she wondered what to do. Should she sadistically torture someone or just boss people around like she did all the time. Suddenly she hear a knock on the door.

''Enter!'' Azula said bluntly and without much emotion.

The door opened and one of the guards entered clad in the typical fire nation red soldier garment.

''Princess Azula, there's a huge crate delivered to you. Shall I bring it in?'' The guard asked.

''Why are you bringing it here? Just put it in storage whatever it is. Can't you see I'm busy or you just want to get on my bad side, huh.''

''No! No such thing, princess. It's just this is a direct order from the Fire Lord himself. He wanted me to deliver this personally.''

''Interesting. So father has a gift for me. My birthday is several months away. I wondered what it is.'' Azula spoke to herself quietly. She then adressed the guard. ''Just bring it in. I'll open it myself.''

''Yes, Princess Azula.'' The guard quickly pushed a huge 9 by 6 by 6 wooden box with the Fire Nation insignia on it and a with a signed pink card with a red bow.

''That will be all.''

The guard left the room, closing the door. Azula went next the box, marveling at the size and wondering just what might be inside. She picked up the card and opened it.  
It read:

''Think of this as an early birthday present for you, my daughter. Keep up the good work and one day you'll be Fire Lord.

Fire Lord Ozai''

''An early birthday present, huh?''

Azula picked up the crowbar, which the guard had prepared for her. Opening the box inside a figure was revealed. It was a statue. Azula looked closely at the statue.  
The statue was around 7 feet tall and quite broad. Seemingly it appeared to made from stone. It had the figure of a fit man, somewhat reminiscent of the boulder. Azula placed her arm on the statue's shoulder and then slowly moved her hand downwards its hand, feeling the bumps and curves. She then felt the statue's rather ripped abs, which felt almost real to her. Her gaze then shifted towards the statue's groin. There it was equiped with an 8 inch member made from the same material as the statue itself. Azula really didn't know how to react. Was this a joke? Was her father mocking her for not having a boyfriend or lover? She then noticed a small manual next to the statue's foot.

She opened the manual and read the following aloud:''This is a prototype for a fire nation sex golem intended to be used for pleasure by women (and men who're into that).  
Made from special fire nation clay to ensure it can't used as a weapon by earthbenders. It is powered by a core within it, which runs on coal power and is optimised to waste as little energy as possible, in order to ensure prolonged use. As such it can be controlled by firebenders only. This model is still a prototype and has passed all safety regulations. Please enjoy.''

''A sex golem, huh? Well since I'm the wealthies girl in the fire nation, I guess I have to try it first. But how to test it? This is first model so it might be defective. I can't risk using it on myself, so I'll use it on a guinea pig.'' Azula monologued.

She opened the door, which led to her room and called the guard. The guard entered rather puzzled as he looked at the golem. Azula closed the door and locked it with a key she took out of her pocket.

''You should be honored. You're the first person, who'll try this golem. I suggest you prepare yourself.''

''Prepare myself how?''

''By taking off your clothes silly. After all this is a special golem used for sex and you're going to use it.''

''B-but...''

''No ifs, ands or buts. Take off your clothes, unless you want me to end your life right here and now.''

The guard did as he was ordered. In no time he was completely naked. He blushed slightly as Azula looked at his flaccid penis.

''You're smaller that I thought you'd be. Well, I guess we have to correct that.'' Azula said, her arms crossed. ''Now on your kness, servant.''

''But I have a wife and children. I..''

''I don't care. Just do it!'' Azula eyes were ablaze.

The guard gulped and did as he was told. Azula streched out her arm and used her fire bending to start the golem's core. The Golem slowly started moving its fingers, then its right arm followed by its left legs. The Golem's whole body was eventually moving. It was entierly under Azula's control. She positioned the Golem right in front of the kneeling guard. Its artificial penis was right next to his face.

''I'm sure you know what to do. I hear this is things like this are quite common in the army and in prison where there's no women.'' Azula grinned demonically.

The guard gave the Golem dick a kiss and started to lick it. He felt like he was sucking upon a soft rock. He couldn't believe what he was doing.

''You're licking it like some sort of virgin flower girl. Put your soul into it. Give head like a real man!'' Azula yelled.

The guard swallowed the rocky tip of them Golem, trying not to spit it out due to the robotic taste. He kept licking the Golem dick like a cheap earth nation whore.

Contrary to popular belief Azula was not aroused by this. She couldn't care less about the sexual act really. All she got was the usual sick thrill she'd get from torturing people, from braking their spirits, from forcing them to do things they normally would not do. She watched the guard who had personally guarded her for years engulf the manly construct's phallus with a sadistic smile and no symphaty at all.

''As much fun as this is, I tire of watching you play with my Automaton's member.'' Azula said, while closing her eyes and looking in the direction of the nearby window.

The guard felt releaved. For once, Azula was showing mercy. Then without any warning the Golem shoved his huge member down the poor man's throat. He tried to struggle, but found himself almost unable to do something as he was being held down by the Automaton's huge strenght. The Golem kept thrusting fiendishly its dick into the guard's mouth at full force, giving barely enough time to breathe and get ready for the next thrust. Azula laughed. His anguish was literally sustaining her.

Azula then used her firebending to control the golem into positioning the guard on his fours and fucking him. The guard struggled in pain as his anus was being demolished by Azula's lustfull machine, which knew no pain or weakness, only an endless libido. The golem kept thrusting its big stone cold dick inside the guard's ass, making him scream like a mad man. The screamed echoed through the whole castle, but everyone just ignored them. They knew the screams were Azula's doing and they did not want to get on her bad side.

Azula laughed as she witness the whole spectacle of gay golem rape unfold before her very eyes. The guard's cries for help and tears were the cherry on the icing of the cake that was her golem assfucking a random person half to death. After 10 minutes of fucking Azula stopped the golem, because she got bored. The golem removed its dick from the guy's bloody asshole, which made the guard colapse on the floor and dying from internal haemorrhage.

''Well, that got boring real fast. Theoretically male-male rape should have a longer wow factor, but apparently it doesn't. I guess I'll have to find another victim to torture and humiliate. But who can that be?'' Azula paused for a moment, her finger placed on her chin. ''I got it! I've got just the two in mind.'' Azula left her room with the golem.

''Oh, Ty Lee! Mai! Can I have a word with you?'' Azula's voice echoed through the corridor as she approached the room where Ty Lee and Mai were in. They were having a conversation and Azula interrupted them. Azula entered the room.

''Sure. What is it?'' Mai asked Azula rather curiously.

''Oh, just nothing. I wanna show you my new toy.''

''Toy? Aren't you a bit old for toys?'' Ty Lee asked.

''I'm afraid I'm a bit too young for this one. So I need you guys to help me with something.'' Azula said feigning a smile.

''Whatever it is we'll help you.''

''Good.'' Azula bluntly said. ''Come in.''

And with that the golem entered the room just behind the fire nation princess. At first the two girls stared at the construct's amnly abs and general physique and did not know what to say. That was until Ty Lee noticed the golem's raging constant hard on.

''It has...I can see its...'' Ty Lee held her hand over her face, while half giggling like a schoolgirl and half surprised, all while pointing at the machine's obvious huge penis.

''What the...'' Mai was also speechless.

''What I want you two to do is to help me with cleaning my golem, by polishing its dick with your mouths.''

''You've got to be kidding me.'' Mai said.

''No way.'' Ty Lee quickly said, imagining her request.

''We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Keep in mind that was an order, not a suggestion.'' Azula explained.

The two girls looked at Azula rather disgusted, but even they feared her more than death so they had to do it. Azula positioned the golem to sit on the couch, where Ty Lee and Mai were sitting. They sat down on the floor and then started to engulf the golem's big dick as per order. Mai sucked rather conservitively and withdrawn. Her heart belonged to Zuko, but now she was forced to blow a golem and she was deeply conflicted. But what could she do? This was Azula we're talking about. Nothing involving her is sane or normal. Ty Lee on the other hand slobbered and moaned like a whore, while engulfing like a hungry animal the automaton's dick. Mai was rather disgusted by her display of swordmanship.

Azula watched like a guard dog as her two friends blew the golem, whose dick just an hour ago was covered in man's blood. While the blood had dripped away from the dick as Azula and the golem travelled the way to Ty Lee and Mai', it still had a metallic scent and taste to compliment the earthy dick taste inside Mai and Ty Lee's mouths.

The golem grabbed Mai's head with his hand and forced her to deep throat the whole 8 inches of golem cock. Ty Lee slurped its balls and watched in amazement and jealousy as Mai choked on the big member.

''You're slacking off, Mai.'' Azula laughed.

The golem the let go of Mai. She fell on the floor drooling from the instense mouth ducking. Ty Lee meanwhile started to suck the whole dick, while Mai was gone. Azula looked at Mai. Her terror inspiring gaze made Mai get up and start sucking like a whore almost equal to Ty Lee, because there was no one who was as big a whore as Ty Lee.  
Both licked and caressed the entire rock hard member with their tongues and then took turns deep throating it.

''You may stop now. It's clean enough.'' Azula ordered calmly. Mai stopped sucking the dick, but to Azula's amazement Ty Lee kept sucking on the dick like her life depended on it (it sort of did). ''I said stop.'' Ty Lee stoped, a small thread of saliva traced her mouth from the golem's cock head.

''Since you're so eager to suck dick, you won't be the first to get to clean my golem with their insides.'' Azula said to Ty Lee. Ty Lee was rather disappointed.

The golem then got up and picked up Mai by her dress and then ripped said dress to shreds, revealing Mai's juggling C cups to the world. The golem then layed on the couch and placed may on top of itself, its cold shaft cooling Mai's virgin ass crack. The golem then quickly jabbed Mai's asshole with its huge dick, making her moan in pain. It then started to fuck her savagely. The golem didn't fuck Mai as hard as it fucked the guard, since on some inner level Azula couldn't hurt her friends...much.

Ty Lee sucked on and played with Mai's tits as she was being fucked hard. Azula watched curiously to see how long would Mai last in the clutches of the lustfilled golem.  
She hoped long enough to satisfy her sadistic tendencies. Azula didn't want Ty Lee to get bored so she took a nearby spear and used it to remove Ty Lee's pants and panties.  
She then started to fuck her in the pussy with the handle of the spear. Ty Lee moaned as she took about 1/8 of the spear's girth inside her strechy vulva. Since Azula was kinda lazy and above manual labor she gave the golem the spear. The golem was now assfucking Mai and spearfucking Ty Lee.

Azula laughed like her father laughs when he look at a map of the world. The golem was fucking Mai's so hard it was actually moving her colon upwards and was hitting her spleen. Mai could't escape since the golem was too strong so she only screamed in pain and pleasure. Azula finally made then golem pull out, only to have it fuck Mai's pussy this time. Then golem grabbed Ty Lee and started to finger her with its cold metallic fingers. She rode them like a bucking bronco at sound speed and was getting multiple orgasms. Unlike Ty Lee who was enjoying it, Mai wondered when this torture would end. After some time passed, Azula tired of watching her friends get fucked by her golem in this position so she ordered the golem to fuck Ty Lee.

The dick was too big even for Ty Lee's wide vagina, but she enjoyed every moment of the golem fucking her. Her pussy lips and tits flapped around as she moaned like a Lower ring Ba Sing Se whore. Meanwhile, Mai was being eaten out by the golem, but since the golem had a metallic tongue, it felt more like aliens were probing her vagina,  
rather than sex. Pure lust incarnate had been introduced to the once sexless room.

Azula who orchastrated this event was watching in amazement how Ty Lee's pussy could take the entirety of the sexual grunt's pole. Also to her amazement Ty Lee was actually enjoying it. Could Ty Lee be a nympho? Thoughts like these raced through her mind. Once, she had heard about a crazy street nympho who'd fuck people senseless in the alleys at night. Said nympho was said to be very athletic. Could that be Ty Lee? Probably Azula thought to herself, but what mattered now was how long Ty Lee could last.

Ty Lee kept fucking on and on. The golem had to stop eating out Mai so it could concentrate on fucking Ty Lee. She lasted 10,20,30 minutes. After the one hour margin Azula was already tired and as such the pleasure construct was lifeless, since it was no longer controlled by her bending. This did not stop Ty Lee though. Ty Lee kept humping the thing's crouch on and on. Her energy seemed as limitless as the universe.

''Ok, Ty Lee. That's enough!'' Azula said peeved. She couldn't believe Ty Lee had beaten her golem at sex.

''By I was just getting started.'' Ty Lee said while engulfing the thing's boner with her not so tight snatch.

''It's an order. Plus you have to get ready for the money shot.''

''This hunk of junk can ejaculate?''

''Yes it can. But the ejaculation function is experimentary right now so it might not work, I'm afraid.''

''Bring on the seed!'' Ty Lee said with her mouth wide open, tongue sticking out.

''If you say so.''

Azula used her firebending to activate the golem's cum shooting mechanism. The golem then immediately started to shoot thick creamy purple brown viscous liquid at Mai and Ty Lee until they were entierly covered in golem spunk.

''What's this? This isn't cum.'' Ty Lee excalimed somewhat disgusted.

''It's synthetic semen. Don't worry it's bio-degradable and edible. Sadly it has no taste, since it's hard for our scientist to get cum essence for authentic taste. Nonetheless it's one of their greatest work.''

''I'll go and wash this off then. And to say, I wanted to lick it off.'' Ty Lee said and left the room to go to the bathroom.

Mai followed her. She was speechless.

One week had passed, since Azula had acquired the golem and her golem rape-spree was well known by now. She had terrorized quite a lot of people with her golem. She had raped her cook, her maid, the royal doctor, the gardener, the washing lady and pretty much anyone that annoyed her even slightly. She had even ordered a poor old man and his nephew be dressed as Iroh and Zuko and had them raped. Everyone was now even more afraid of her than before. Frankly, her father had started to worry.

She had overheard from one of her spies that even her father feared her. He wnated to dispose of the golem and have Azula imprisoned. Things were so grave that he was considering to actually unbanish Prince Zuko and have him as his heir. Azula could not have this. She had to get rid of her father. She gave the spy a small bag of gold coins and quickly left with the golem towards the throne room. The golem ripped the apart the huge ornate doors and both of them entered.

''So you want to imprison me, huh Father?'' Azula cried out.

''I have no choice. You are beyond control, Azula. We may be a fascist tyrannical monarchy that commits genocide, but mass rape is a thing we do not condone upon as a state.  
One of the pillars of our society is sexual consent between partners and having my own FUCKING daughter break one of the fundamental rights of this country is at the very least seriously appauling. You make me sick. In fact, I shouldn't bother to imprison you. I'll fucking kill you, right here, right now. So you better bring it on, missy!'' Fire Lord Ozai said and pointed his finger towards Azula indicating an incoming confrontation.

''I didn't want to get to this, dear father. But if I must, you leave me no choice. Golem, rape his ass!'' Azula said and using her fire bending rushed towards her father with a punch.

The Fire Lord jumped and avoided the punch. The punch split the throne clean in two. Azula's father summoned a huge ball of lightning and shot it at Azula. Azula made a few quick gestures, which made her golem block the lightning. The golem then launched at the Fire Lord once more. This more its punch managed to barely scrape against Ozai's robe shreddind it. Ozai discarded his robe and returned the attack with sharp kick in the golem neck. The golem fell on the ground. Ozai then summoned another ball of lightning this time directed at Azula. Azula blocked it with her own. He jumped near her and shot a quick beam of lightning. SHe jumped in the air and did a double 360 backflip swiftly dodging the blue beam. Before she fell on the ground her managed to grab her and pointed his fingers directly at her jugular. Azula was directly in his grab and couldn't move.

''It's all over for you!'' Ozai said to Azula.

Azula's eyes were filled with fear. Tears started to stream across her face. Was this how it was all gonna end? Kiled by her own father, because she raped half of the royal court. Just as Ozai was about to do the deed, he was stopped by the golem who grabbed him and received most of the elctricity, saving Azula with only minor injuries.

Azula jumped away and controlled the golem into bear hugging her dad. The golem then jabbed its dick deep inside Ozai's ass piercing his prostate. Blood started to pour off of his asshole.

''You like it, Father. Normally I don't rape people to death, but you'll have the honor of being the first, since raping you into submission won't do.''

''DIE!'' The Fire Lord screamed and managed to escape the golem's grip and kicked Azula in the stomach with a fire enchanced kick.

Azula fell on the group puking like crazy. As Ozai got himself together he ripped some of his robe and used it to plug the bleeding wound in his ass. He then closed in on Azula and crounched above her. He grabbed her neck and started to choke her. The golem then impailed his manly arse once more, making him yelp in terror. The golem grabbed the Fire Lord and flipped him, making him lie on his stomach. The lustfull machine then jumped on Ozai braking a few ribs and started to fuck him violently.

''Hahhahahahha!'' Azula laughed as she watched her father get fucked. He was unable to escape the golem's strong grasp.

Then he realised something. The golem is being controlled by firebending. He quickly used his superior skills to gain control of the automaton. The golem turned around and rushed at Azula.

''Oh no!'' She said.

''Oh yes!'' The Fire Lord said.

The golem jabbed her hairy cunt with its huge dick, making her cry out in pain. She tried to control the golem as well, but she found herself battling with her father's own firebending. She watched as the golem slowed down gradually until it was under her complete control. Her father was quickly losing energy, because of his haemorrhaging anus so he ahd to defeat her quickly. Once Azula got control of the golem it forced her father into a doggystyle position, where it was fucking him balls deep, causing enormous ass damage. Ozai used all of his firebending powerd to speed up his blood production, which gave him enough energy to gain control once more.

The golem quickly attacked Azula and shoved its dick in her eye socket gouging her eye out and using her blood as lubrication for the demented socket sex.

''AAAHHH! YOU BASTARD!'' Azula screamed out in pain.

''You wanna play rough. Here's rough!'' Ozai shreaked out insanely.

Azula couldn't believe this. She tried to gain control of the golem again, but found that her father's firebending was way to strong to overcome. He was giving it his all. She managed to get partial control of the golem and made it fuck again. She couldn't control the golem far enough to skullfuck him as revenge, but she managed to force the golem into buggering him so hard it ruptured his rectum and punctured his peritoneum. Blood gushed from the Fire Lord's anus and from Azula's eye socket and soaked the floors. Ozai managed to gaim control of the golem's arm and started to fist Azula's pussy. The fisting was hardcore enough to majorely strech out her vagina and even break her legs. Both were locked in a seemingly endless struggle of horrible rape.

Eventually Azula managed to gain full control, since her father had lost too much blood. Azula stoped the golem from fucking him, since he was too tired to do anything anymore. The golem positioned its cock near Ozai's ear.

''It seems I must farewell to you, father. Goodbye!'' Azula said smiling. Blood dripped from her vacant eye socket on her lips and face.

''No! It can't end like this. It c-'' Ozai was interupted by the golem's huge dick, which pulled out his brain and killed him.

Azula layed there on top of her father's corpse unable to move.

Azula sat on her newly made lavish carry throne. After killing her father she was Fire Lady now and had established a new tyrannical order, which made all previous Fire Lords seem nice. She was dressed in the royal Fire Lord garb. She wore an eyepatch to conceal her mettalic eye, which replaced her missing eye. She also had prostetic legs made from the same technology as the golem. She rarely walked, since it required a lot of energy to do. She had to use her firebending now to walk. Instead she preffered being carried in her throne by her golem manservants. After taking over she concentrated much of the Fire Nation's effort into mass producing sex golems, which she used as a repressive force and army. The original model was heavily modified beyond recognition into a new much more effective, lustfull and deadly model. Her reign of terror knew no end.

As she stood in her garden watching her mini-fuckgolems rape the turtleducks she was approached by one of her generals lucky enough to not become a sex toy for her golems.

''Fire Lady Azula, rebels led by the Avatar have successfully recaptured Omashu. What shall we partake?''

''It seems the Avatar and his friends have taken advantage of this little civil war we had. No matter, we'll regain our territories in due time. In the mean time, I'll go on some Avatar hunting!''

FIN 


End file.
